The present invention relates to apparatus and method for mixing and dispensing chemicals, and more particularly to such apparatus and method for recirculating chemicals into a mixing tank by a circulating pump. Chemicals from different sized containers may be readily commingled and the resultant mixture transported by means of the pump to an end use.
In certain chemical mixing applications, it is desirable to commingle chemicals with water and transport the resultant mixture to an end use. For instance, agricultural spray aircraft utilize tanks which are filled with a water-chemical pesticide or fertilizing mixture. The chemicals to be mixed for use in spray aircraft are initially contained in various sized containers.
A problem resides in adequately mixing such chemicals with water or other liquid without permitting escape of the chemicals to the environment. Heretofore, relatively large mixing tanks have been utilized for mixing chemicals and water. The chemicals are poured or otherwise dispensed from their respective containers into the mixing tank with resulting diffusion of some of the chemicals into the surrounding atmosphere. Furthermore, there is always present a certain amount of chemical residue within chemical containers after the bulk of the contents have been poured from the containers.
Chemical mixing apparatus of various types have been proposed in the prior art, but such apparatus do not provide a system in which a small container may be readily opened and rinsed so that its contents are quickly and completely dispensed into a mixing tank. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide for a chemical mixing system which is adaptable for mixing chemicals from larger containers and then rinsing the containers so as to prevent pollution to the environment.
Additionally, the prior art does not provide for a closed chemical mixing system which may be selectively operated so as to dispense chemicals from different containers into a mixing tank and then transport the resultant mixture.